


Hyperbolic Haven

by SerenitySaiyan



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: F/M, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenitySaiyan/pseuds/SerenitySaiyan
Summary: Several months after the Tournament of Power, Goku takes in Caulifla and Kale as his students. On a very special day does he take them to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. When Caulifla feels like Kefla deserves the necessary training as well, she and Kale are quick to fuse into their potara counterpart. As Goku and Kefla reunite, some new feelings spark, and Goku doesn't think he'll be able to contain herself, and likewise, Kefla is drawn to Goku as well.For godzamasuWarning: sexual content, aka lemon!
Relationships: Son Goku/Caulifla, Son Goku/Kale, Son Goku/Kefla
Kudos: 20





	Hyperbolic Haven

Goku was eternally grateful that Caulifla and Kale made the voyage to Universe Seven when they did. After the Tournament of Power, he didn't know what to do, besides be trained by Whis, but even then that was boring. Now, Caulifla and Kale were practically living with him, being trained, learning their lessons, and striving through Goku. 

Today, Goku had planned to take the two to the hyperbolic time chamber. As they were a couple hours in, he onlooks at the sight of Kale and Caulifla battling it out into the white void. Kale had grown much stronger since the Tournament of Power, that being said, so did her boldness. No longer did she hold back on attacking or run away. Goku nods at the sight as Kale powers up her hands with twin Gigantic Impacts, sending Caulifla flying upward. "Caulifla!" Goku was quick to take flight and chase after Caulifla, who was engulfed in the light of Kale's Gigantic Impacts. Kale could only watch, knowing that Caulifla would survive that. 

As the Hyperbolic Time Chamber rumbles, Goku approaches where Caulifla was to be, close to vanquishing the Gigantic Impacts to oblivion. "Wooohooo!" Caulifla cheers as she spins her body across Kale's attack, throwing them deeper into the white void as Goku and Kale's jaws drops. Caulifla looks at their dazed expression and tilts her head. "What's the matter you guys?" She asks in a deep husky voice as Goku points at her long hair draping down her figure. "Y-You managed to go super saiyan three! Look at you!" Goku declares in awe as Kale gasps. 

Caulifla grabs a good handful of her golden locks of hair and gasps, in utter disbelief that she had pushed through to her third transformation. Giggling, she scratches the back of her hair. "Haha, I guess fighting Kale and being defeated by her for once got me all happy!" Caulifla comments as Kale walks over, placing a hand over her mouth. "Oh, sis! I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have thrown my attack so fast when I did—you could've disappeared!" Caulifla laughs, shaking her head. "No, no! Thanks to you, Kale I was able to get this cool form!" 

Goku smiles as he heads for the kitchen. "I think we all deserve some grub! I'm down for cooking for us since you two must be beat."   
Kale hums a tune as she nods, heading for her bed as she plops herself on it, quick to indulge in some reading. Caulifla however, had plans to keep training in her super saiyan three form while she could. Kicking and punching into the void as her long hair waves behind her, only she felt her ki eating itself quicker than it had in previous forms.

"Caulifla! Come over here, food's ready!" Goku declares, Kale already had been seated in her chair, eating away at her food since she was starving. Caulifla stops with her training, her hair fading to black as she makes her way over to the other saiyans. No longer did she feel the newfound weight of her long hair as she sits down across from Goku. He hands her two plates of foods as she happily eats as well. "I'm real proud of you Caulifla," Goku says as he takes a big bite out of his turkey leg. "Look how far you've come from the Tournament of Power! Now you can go super saiyan three and that is so super awesome!" Caulifla finds herself smiling at his words. Narrowing his eyebrows he smirks at her. "We're going to have to train with each other with our super saiyan three forms."

Kale was spacing out in her own world, thinking of her book and thinking of ways she herself could increase her power. "You too, Kale!" Goku's words pull her out of her world. Kale looks up from staring at her plate as a confused expression floods her face. Caulifla's attention was on her food before giving Kale a smile. "Wha-What about me, Go-Goku?" Kale asks. Goku finishes off his juice. "I'm saying you're growing strong! That was pretty cool how you can do two of your moves now while in your regular form. It's also so cool how fast you are to control yourself now." Goku declares.

Kale smiles sheepishly, slowly becoming accustomed to Goku's compliments. "Ahh, I have you to thank for that..." Kale says, as she reaches over for another turkey leg. Caulifla smiles warmly at Kale before turning to Goku. "Seriously, Goku. Thank you for being our teacher." She says as Goku giggles, nodding softly. "No problem. You guys are just bursting with potential, hehe."

"Y-You are pretty strong yourself, Goku!" Kale chirps as Goku turns to look at her and gives her a smile. "I'm surprised you're still unleashing more and more power at this point." Caulifla says as she sinks her teeth into her turkey leg. "But I'm not surprised, Goku...but just wait and see, I'll surpass you and beat you up!" She says as Goku smirks at her, loving her challenging nature. "Heh, and when that day finally comes, I'll be waiting for you."

══════✮❁•°♛°•❁✮ ══════

As the saiyanettes' bodies ache with the after effect of their training, they head for their perspective beds and collapse. Caulifla was the first to pass out in a deep slumber as Kale kept reading her book. Before Goku decided to go train, he moves over and takes a seat on Kale's bed. "What're you reading there, Kale?" He asks. Kale looks up at him and smiles warmly. "A book Bulma let me borrow...it's some anger management book she has and it has all these nice and calm methods." Kale says as Goku chuckles. "We should give that book to Vegeta if he comes down to earth again." Goku winks as Kale blushes, then smiles brightly. "I hope he's doing okay. "

Goku chuckles quietly, remembering that Caulifla was sleeping. "Trust me, Vegeta is doing alright, but I bet he misses us, especially you and Caulifla." He nudges as Kale places her book down. "It's still nice that I got to know you better instead of judging you." Kale sighs softly as Goku chuckles again, nodding as he remembers how coldly Kale treated him. Of course, when these two first made the voyage to Universe Seven, Goku and Caulifla were inseparable, she would live in his house for a while as they both enjoyed each other's company. Kale and sometimes Cabba would go to Vegeta's ship and train with the other older saiyan. After Vegeta made the choice to go to space for a bit, he offered both Cabba and Kale to tag along. At first Kale was going to go, but Caulifla convinced her to get trained by Goku for once. And although Kale missed Vegeta, it was nice to be spending time with Goku and getting to know him better instead of despising him and finding his personality annoying. She grew to like his bubbly and sweet personality. 

"Haha yep! You used to hate me." Goku pats Kale's head as he smiles kindly. "I'm glad I got to know you more, though. You're so gentle and full of potential, and I'm glad I get to see you grow." Goku says as Kale could feel herself become dreary with sleep. "Mmm, thank you again for training me." Kale replies as she then lays herself down. "I can't wait to train again in a few." 

"I can't wait either, Kale.

══════✮❁•°♛°•❁✮ ══════

Goku wasn't in the slightest bit tired, even though he should be; he had been training just as much as his students had been. As he stood in the white void of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, he eases his boredom off with some training time to himself. As he was alone with his thoughts, he genuinely missed Vegeta, but also was glad that the saiyanettes came to earth and had made his life much more exciting than it already was. Krillen was busy with his job, the androids with their priorities, and Piccolo would spend his time at the lookout with Dende, or making sure earth was safe. As Goku throws punches and kicks before imagining multiple villains coming after him, Goku continues to swing himself around, until a peculiar voice pulls his attention. 

"Can't sleep, Goku?" Caulifla says, arms folded. Goku pauses in his training as he stares at her, slowly smiling. "Hey Caulifla! How was your nap?" He asks. Caulifla sidles close to Goku and stretches, remembering that she did sleep a while. "It was great, besides dreaming about a certain saiyan." She replies in pure seduction. Goku arches an eyebrow, his curiosity peaked as to which saiyan she could've been dreaming about. "Who were you dreaming about? I bet you were dreaming about Vegeta!" Goku then stares up at the ceiling, tapping at his chin. 

He didn't know whether he liked the idea of Vegeta and Kale, or Vegeta and Caulifla—but once he thought of Vegeta and Caulifla, there was a bit of anger to it. He would probably be saddened at the fact that Caulifla would be spending her time training with Vegeta and quite possibly sleeping in his spaceship. Or maybe, Caulifla found Vegeta much more interesting than him. Maybe, Vegeta had caught Caulifla's heart—so then, if they were potentially mates...why did that upset Goku? Was he...

Caulifla snorts, shaking her head as a crooked grin appears on her lips. "You're so funny, Goku. Thinking that I would be having a dream about Vegeta...I had a dream about you." Caulifla declares as Goku grins at that answer. "Oh? And what was this dream about?" He asks as Caulifla giggles. "Wouldn't you like to know? Anyways, I would like to thank you for training both Kale and I. It's honestly been such a fun time being with you, and inside this Hyperbolic Time thingy." Goku chuckles at the last bit as he nods. "You're welcome. Honestly life got a little more interesting with you two being here. It's nice." Caulifla says nothing at that but her smile made it known she liked his words. As she sat next to him, she whispers softly, "So~ would you like me to tell you which saiyan I was dreaming about~?"

Goku nods, watching as Caulifla sits on top of his legs, brushing her fingers delicately on his cheeks before cupping his face. As he looks into Caulifla's mesmerizing shadow orbs, she leans down to whisper into his ear. "I was dreaming about you, Goku. You touching me in all my delicate places..." Caulifla's hands travel up top to her breasts and down between her legs for a visual. Goku's eyes follow hungrily as she continues, "And then, our naked bodies pressed against each other as you laid on top of me, touching me in every naughty sexual way you could think of..." she says this as Goku pulls her face down towards his. "I would love for that to happen." He whispers, Caulifla quick to pull him into a deep and powerful kiss. Goku eagerly kisses back, Caulifla grinning in victory as she felt his arms wrap around her back, slipping under her pink tube top. 

Kissing her master over and over again, she was glad he felt the passions towards her as well. The deeper they kiss, the more Caulifla wanted to taste Goku, and so, her tongue brushes up against his lips, licking back and forth on his upper and lower lips. Goku grins into the kiss as he pries open his mouth slowly, allowing Caulifla to gain full access into his mouth. As their tongues battle for dominance, Caulifla became addicted to Goku's taste. Lovingly rubbing her tongue down the surface of his tongue, she eagerly tastes every inch his tongue had to offer. The more their kiss grew, the more Goku leaned deeper into her mouth, wrapping his over hers and sucking away at what her tongue had to offer. 

As Caulifla breaks their intimate kiss, Goku's face leans down into her chest, guided by the warmth of her breasts. The way her breasts were tightened behind her pink tube top did a number on him as he pushes his face into her breasts. His nose stuffed with them as he groans at how amazing the surface of her tube top feels on his face, squeezing in between her breasts as Caulifla giggles. "Don't go too ham on my top now, Goku." She hisses tormentingly as she begins to grind on his hardened dick that suffocates through his orange pants. Goku groans as he grips her purple pants, lowering his saiyan down on him to feel her completely, becoming an absolute hot mess under Caulifla. As he buries himself into her top some more and the two continue their grinding pattern, Caulifla delicately pushes him back, confusing Goku to an extent. "That's all you're going to get for now, Goku." She grins as he looks up at her from having his face planted into her top. A mischievous grin circulates her lips as she stares down at him. "I'll make sure you keep wanting me until you can't take it anymore." Gifting him a kiss on his forehead, she removes herself from being placed on his lap. "I'm going to bed, maybe I'll have a continuation to that sexy dream." She says huskily as she heads for her bed. 

Goku stares down at his pants, biting down his lip as he realizes how hard his penis got from having Caulifla straddling him. Licking his lips, Goku is haunted with Caulifla's taste as the feel of her body on top of his surely did a number on him. If it wasn't for her taunting words, and having his curiosity peaked of how many ways she would tease him, Goku would've rushed himself over to fuck Caulifla senselessly on her bed—but then remembered that Kale was sleeping peacefully, and he didn't want to wake her. Kami, just the imagery of how tight Caulifla must feel as he fucked her, and her body bouncing against his as they fucked. Goku was wet with his sexual frustrations and desires, sitting as he stares into the white void of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. 

Goku simply couldn't wait to have Caulifla alone to himself.

══════✮❁•°♛°•❁✮ ══════

After a few hours pass by, finally all three saiyans were fresh and ready for their training. As Caulifla fought Goku, they both held into their super saiyan three forms. After they were done, the three took turns fighting each other to the brim of exhaustion before Goku insisted on the girls demonstrating their newfound capabilities. Goku keeps a watchful eye on Caulifla as she swung her body in certain ways to draw his attention—of course, Kale sat at her bed reading, so Goku sustained many urges to growl at the sight. "Wait until we're alone..." he says through gritted teeth. Caulifla could only tauntingly smirk at her older master. 

As another hour or so went on, and Caulifla and Kale sat at their perspective beds, Caulifla was lost in thought. She realized something as she remembered the tournament of power. "Hey, Kale!" Caulifla says as Kale closes her book, looking over at Caulifla. "Yes sis?" She replies, giving Caulifla a small smile. "We're training so much, to the bone actually." Caulifla states as Kale nods, "Yea..." Caulifla sits up as she fishes through her pocket. "I think Kefla deserves some training, don't want her to fall behind." Caulifla mentions their potara fusion. Kale hums to herself. "Oh Kefla! She's kinda strong already...do you really think she needs the training?" The quiet saiyan asks as Caulifla nods. "What if like, a super strong saiyan or enemy comes down at earth? And they threaten both Goku and Vegeta?! We'd be the only saiyans left tough enough to handle the situation. And if we're both so exhausted and can't keep going, we still got Kefla! Kefla can beat the shit outta the guy and show him who's boss! She'll be way strong and we'll be praised endlessly by Goku and Vegeta!" Caulifla declares as Kale couldn't help but smiles at the idea. 

"Okay, that seems like a really smart idea! Hand me my earring, let's fuse!"

Caulifla smirks as she puts her earring on, tossing Kale's hers as she is quick to put hers on. Through a flashing light, Goku's attention is pulled, turning around from training in the vast white light. "Huh?" He onlooks to see a familiar figure standing, smiling at first as she has her arms folded. "Kefla is back at it, ready to kick some ass!" Looking around to analyze her surroundings, confusion floods her brain as she doesn't know where she is. "Why is everything so white? Yeesh, Caulifla and Kale choose the worst places to fuse!" Kefla comments to herself as Goku smiles at the sight of the potara. 

"Hey Kefla! Long time no see, hehe! And currently, you're in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Caulifla and Kale and I are training here for twenty four hours...I guess they decided to fuse on me, hehe!" He chuckles as Kefla frowns menacingly at the saiyan she hated. "Oh, it's you, idiot! I never wanted to see your face again since you obliterated me at the tournament! But here is your ugly face in front of me! And if Caulifla and Kale chose to fuse, I bet they want me to kick your ass!" Kefla declares as Goku sweat drops. "E-Easy there Kefla! I didn't mean to knock you out the way I did! But I had to protect my universe as much as possible! But hey, let's let bygones be bygones! I'm really sorry!" Goku waves his hands in front of him as Kefla frowns at him. Goku then smirks at her, stating confidentially, "Also, you were by far the toughest challenge I faced yet, aside from Jiren! You're so super strong that it took me a new form to defeat you! It was so cool to fight the super strong potara girl that is you! I'm itching for a rematch, ya see, that's how strong you are!" To his words, Kefla nearly blushes as she looks at another spot in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

Kefla sighs as she too remembers how incredibly strong Goku was and how much he put up a fight. She loved that Ultra Instinct form and was mesmerized by his power. He gave it his all, just as she was, and he had the same goal in mind when it came to the tournament of power. For that, Kefla had to give him props. Sighing, she finally brings her eyes to stare at Goku. "Okay fine, you're forgiven you goof. Just don't ever throw me out like that again, ya hear!" Kefla says as she tugs at his orange gi. Goku chuckles nervously as he waves his hands in front of her defensively. "Trust me, I won't! Besides, you're here now so that's all that matters—if you want to train for a bit for old times sake we can do that." 

Kefla nods in approval at his idea as she backs up, immediately jumping into super saiyan. "Alright, just for a little bit, Goku!" Goku grins at the sight as he nods, staying normal for this little fight. Immediately, the two throw themselves into the white void of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, getting lost into their quick spar. The more Kefla stared at him and gave him heavy eye contact, the stronger her heart thumped. And the more she found this goofball attractive. It was getting harder and harder to keep up with the quick attacks, since she was so mesmerized by his looks and that fierce forever painted smile.

Goku finally seemed to notice she was staring and grabbed a hold of her hips, spinning her around as stares at her, watching as her cheeks grow aflamed and beads of sweat circulate her skin. "Hey, you okay there Kefla? You're growing pretty hot." He remarks as Kefla scoffs, folding her arms and casting a look to the kitchen. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine! W-We just haven't had such a close combat before..." she stutters as Goku rubs at his chin. "But we did fight at the tournament of power pretty closely..." Kefla grumbled as she shook her head. "N-No, close close! Like, no one was watching our battle and we could do whatever we wanted freely..." she replies softly. Goku chuckles at her response as he pats her head, watching as it disperse back to the calm dark green color. "Hey, it's okay to think like that, it is only just us two, Kefla."

Kefla smiles warmly. Goku always had the right words to say, sometimes when he wasn't acting dumb. And he did have his serious moments. Kefla sighs softly, never thinking that she would be so quick to be attracted to the man in front of her. The desires were eating away at her, and she dared wanted to act out on those said desires. She blushes as she drops her gaze down to her feet, nervously, she finally says, "B-But wha-what if I find you cute and all? Like...I can't help but bring myself closer to you...Goku..." she says softly as Goku brings her close by the shoulders. Her face is met up by his chest as she reddens. "It's okay, Kefla. Like I said, it's only us two now so we're free to do as we please...whatever you want, Kefla. I'm down for it." Mesmerized by the saiyan's words, she slowly looks up at him and looks at the familiar kind face of the saiyan. So it was completely fine that she was feeling these sensual desires towards her once enemy at the tournament? And he was just so willing to go along with it just like that? Kefla was baffled, and beyond her own thoughts as she couldn't believe it. But then, she did remember how happy Goku was to see her again, so maybe just a little bit of Goku wasn't so bad. Maybe a lot of Goku wasn't so bad. If he agreed to do anything with Kefla, then she was fine with igniting a new passion between them. 

Finally breaking eye contact, she leans up towards his face, realizing she really couldn't reach him, she hovers a bit to meet his level. Placing her hands on his shoulders and bringing her face to his, Goku realizes what Kefla wanted. Cupping her face, he brings it close to his, as their lips finally meet in a deep and much anticipated kiss. Goku could sense that Kefla gradually wanted him this way, and he was happy to reciprocate those intricate desires towards him. Their kiss is sweet and soft at first, before becoming a battle for dominance and hunger. It seemed that Kefla was fighting off her urges, but Goku wasn't just going to let the potara get away from his grasp. He wanted Kefla and he was going to get Kefla, even if it meant taking the last remaining hours in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber that it had to offer. 

As Kefla's legs swept across his waist and lock firmly, Goku walks his way back to where the beds were. Guiding the two to where their heats could better be explored, and where he would have Kefla laying beneath him, begging for more of him. As he reaches his bed, he places Kefla down as she blushes, looking up at Goku. "I'm sorry Kefla, I won't be able to stop now." He grins down at her as he tangles his fingers into her dark green waves of hair. Smiling back at Goku she replies softly, "And I don't want you to stop Goku. I want you and I want you now....in this blank space." She giggles as Goku closes the space between them and kisses her roughly, Kefla quick to kiss him back. His words turned her on more as the two get even more lost in their passions, through the kissing, Kefla realized how much she wanted to taste him. And the biggest source of his taste was in his pants. As she breaks the kiss and sits up, Goku slowly inches himself away from her and stares at her. Before he could let confusion flow through him or get the wrong idea, Kefla says, "I want to taste you..." lowering her hands on top of his pants, she finds where his dick was resting and rubs affectionately. "Specifically right here." 

Goku places his hand on top of hers and continues the soft rubbing pattern. "What's stopping you, Kefla? Go ahead and taste me~." Goku says seductively as Kefla stares into his eyes, grinning at his answer. She works her fingers on the blue belt as she manages to tug it off and throw it on the ground to gather. Goku's pants become loose as Kefla was quick to pull them down to his knees. Goku found it annoying that they sat there, so he pulls his pants down until they reached his feet, and then throwing them off next to his belt. Examining his boxers, Kefla brings those down as well as she stares at his somewhat sleeping member. It was time to taste every inch of Goku, and Kefla wanted to give him all and receive him as well. As she pulls his dick into her hands, she massages it tenderly as it grew hotter with every single touch she had to offer. Goku of course becoming a groaning mess as he watched Kefla work her fingers across the surface of his penis. The saiyan was practically melting into the potara's touch as he leans himself closer. The meat of his member was so warm at her fingertips that Kefla couldn't help but wrap one free hand around his dick as she begins to stroke up and down at a medium pace. She loved how it felt in her hand and when she stroked it, it was so interesting how much more excited Goku became just by her giving him a handjob. She watches as his legs tremble as his hands dig into the bed sheets. Huffing with her hand's doing, he groans, "K-Kefla that feels so good, please give me more~!" He begs with a soft moan as she giggles, picking up her pace as he wished. Arching himself back, Goku groans louder, overwhelmed with the spasming pleasure his dick gave him. Dirty thoughts of what Kefla had to offer was clouding up his mind. Before long, Goku came into Kefla's hand as the potara examined his seed hungrily. As she pulls down her pants with one hand and rubs herself clean with the other, that gave her a bright idea about what she wanted to do next to Goku. 

"I wonder if you taste as good as you look." She says seductively as Goku grins at her words. "Why don't you find out for yourself, Kefla?" He challenges her as she stares at his hardening member that was begging for Kefla each and every second it laid without being touched in the slightest, and Kefla loved that fact. She loved how this very thing craved her, and the fact that Goku was willing to let her do as she pleased, so it was tempting to start to suck on her very own Goku lollipop. As she brings her face closer to it, she rubs her finger across the surface of his wet tip and smiles. The way his tip was soaked with his precum meant he had a lot to offer. As she analyzes the tip a little longer, and to tease him, Kefla finally lowers her lips down, licking up and down the tip as Goku squirms at how sensitive his tip felt being licked by Kefla. He was practically coming undone already even though she hadn't done much yet. 

Before long, and after getting a good taste of what he had to offer, Kefla pries open her mouth as she sucks a couple inches of his thick member. Goku groans out immediately as he loves how her lips did wonders for him, and the more she shoved him in, the more he was losing control. Kefla made sure to lick at every surface of his dick before wrapping her tongue around what she could. Bobbing her head up and down, she tastes every little bit of his addicting taste. She loved that the more she sucked him, the more Goku gave her of his seed. As she grips the sheets in front of her, she lowers herself down to her knees as she attempts to take his whole length. "K-Kefla...d-don't force yourself...unnngh!" Goku quivers at the pleasure as he places his hands on top of her head, pushing her head back down the quicker she was to rise. He wanted her to keep a quick pace and to continue to make him feel so good to the point to where he was ready to burst. To be greeted by the erotic sight of Kefla covered in his juices and licking away at them. He knew that once it came to that point, Goku wouldn't be able to hold back any more. As Kefla gags a bit at having him near her throat, tears prick the edge of her eyes as she whimpers at his length filling up her mouth, Goku's precum lathering across her tongue before shooting into her mouth. He growls out in response as he drops her load in his mouth. As Kefla pulls away, she tastes every bit he had to offer and licks her lips clean. As she takes off her top, Goku watches and then does the same to his top gi as well, leaving the two completely naked to each other's eyes, blushing in embarrassment as they eye each other like candy. 

"Mmmm, you taste so good Goku. You should have a little taste of yourself." Kefla moves herself close to the older saiyan as she sits on his lap, Goku bringing her closer so that the space between her legs touched his dick, which was ready to have her. Kefla leans down as Goku was quick to meet her lips, Kefla gifting him an open mouth kiss. Goku couldn't believe his own taste, and Kefla had much of it to offer. He wasn't ashamed to admit that he was willing to let his tongue scrape into her mouth and suck on her tongue to taste more of it. As their tongues battle some more and Kefla let him taste himself, he pulled her closer as he was addicted. Kefla smirks victoriously as he was able to taste as much as he could. Breaking the kiss, regardless of how much he didn't want to, he pants as he sputters, "K-Kefla...I can't take it anymore...I need to be inside you right now! I need to fuck you until I reach my limits!" Goku declares as Kefla giggles at her begging saiyan. "Likewise, Goku. I'm surprised you managed to last this long against me, but it's okay." Pinning him down so he laid on his back, Kefla hovers above his member, still as hard as ever and ready for her. She rubs it up at her entrance as much as possible before she sat down into his dick. The more he entered her hot walls, the more the two erupt in powerful moans and groans, screaming as they finally had each other right where they wanted. Kefla shivers as his whole length rested inside her. Giggling, she manages to say. "Wow, Goku! You feel so incredible, and filled with your juices already might I add~." She says as Goku wraps his arms around her waist. "What can I say, Kefla, your dirty work did this to me." Kefla giggles at his words as she began to bounce up and down her old enemy's boner, loving the way he filled up her entrance to the brim with his loving thrusts. Goku brings her down to him again as he opens his mouth, giving her the hint that he wanted more of his taste. Kefla happily met his lips in a wet and long kiss. Every hard and power-filled thrust made Goku's bed creak as Kefla bounces up and down Goku's dick, moaning into the kiss. Goku groans as her breasts rub up against his chest, her nipples hardening at the erotic sexual acts. As he runs his hands up her body and the quicker she goes, he manages to moan out. "Fuck! You feel incredible, Kefla!" Grabbing a fistful of her hair, he locks lips with her again as she goes rougher in their sex. Goku's hands lower down to her waist again as he aids her in picking up the pace and allowing her to crash down on him steadily. 

As they break their kiss and moan into each other, Kefla quivers as Goku spins them around so he was on top. Raising her legs up against his upper body, he leans down towards Kefla again, kissing over and over again as he rams into his potara. Goku was glad that Caulifla and Kale chose to fuse because Kefla felt incredible, and to have the female potara moaning underneath him certainly did a number on him. "Oh Goku!" Kefla cries out as she wraps her hands around the back of his neck as he shivers with his oncoming orgasm, groaning as he felt her first couple of orgasms flowing across his dick. "Fuck, Kefla! I'm so close! And you're squeezing my dick like that!" He moans out as Kefla's walls tighten around his dick, addicted by his every power thrust. Goku shivers as he attempts to keep going, his thrusts becoming sloppy and out of control. "Oh Kefla! I'm so so close! I love fucking you senselessly." At his words, Goku thrusts into Kefla his fastest as their bodies beat up with their sweat. Kefla moaning out loud as she wraps her legs tightly around his waist, her toes curling with her oncoming orgasms, as she moans out, Goku quick to join her as he cums a thick load of his seed into Kefla. Giving a few more slow and sloppy thrusts into his potara until he couldn't any more due to exhaustion, he collapses on top of her as they give each other moments to breathe. Kefla couldn't believe she just had sex with the enemy of her universe, but didn't regret it at all. As Goku gives her a seductive grin before gifting her a kiss, it seemed that he didn't regret it as well. Through their bodily fluids, the two wrap their arms around each other tightly as Goku nuzzles into her chest affectionately. An enemy out in the tournament, but a lover at the bedsheets. 

"That was amazing..." Kefla manages to say as Goku nods, not removing himself from resting on top of her. "I'll say! I'm surprised you lasted this long." To his statement, Kefla threw a hard punch at his cheek as he laughs. "I'm kidding! You're super strong as it is, so of course you would last that long. I'm glad you're here Kefla, and I'm glad you gave in to your sexual frustrations as much as I did." Kefla pants as she nods, looking around the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. "So uh, this Hyperbolic Time Chamber thing has twenty four hours to it, right?" Kefla says. "Yep!" Goku replies sweetly, running his fingers through her hair. "How many more hours do we have?" She asks as Goku checks his phone. "Hmmm, after these thirty minutes are up, we will officially have four hours left to ourselves before the twenty four hours are finally up...why do you ask, Kefla?"

"Are you down for another round for those last four hours?" She asks seductively as Goku stares at her with a big smirk. 

"Yep! And there's no way I'm holding back this time Kefla!"


End file.
